The End is Just the Beginning
by Tsukisamu Sayako
Summary: It's AC 198, the Gundams have been destroyed. Each Gundam pilot have taken their role in their respective colony, living peacefully. Until a new evil emerges...
1. Introduction

The End is Just the Beginning  
By: Ketra and Pikaniki Winner  
  
Introduction  
  
In the year AC 198, the OZ Organization and the Romafeller foundation have both been dissolved. The Gundams had been destroyed for peace and peace has been spread throughout the colonies and the Earth. The Earth and its colonies are now called United Earth Space Alliance.  
  
Without the Gundams, the Gundam pilots went their separate ways and obtained important roles in their respective Colonies. Heero Yuy, at the age of 18, became the youngest General of the United Earth Space Alliance on the L1 Colony. Duo Maxwell, as a religious person, became a minister and his religious teachings were known throughout the L2 Colony. Trowa Barton now takes on the name of Triton Bloom in his circus, resided on the L3 Colony, and became the circus master along with his lost sister Catherine. Quatre Raberba Winner, the heir of the Winner Family, became the youngest Governor of the L4 Colony and was the ambassador representing the L4 Colony in political meetings. He became the only delegate representing this Colony as time went on. Wufei Chang returned to rule over his clan in the L5 Colony and has beginning to change his point of view toward the weak. However, he never married again.  
  
On Earth, the former allies of the Gundam pilots all took on roles vital to peace. Relena Peacecraft, as Queen of the Cinq Kingdom, continued her role as Foreign Ambassador of peace for her kingdom and was trying to rebuild the once-prosperous Cinq Kingdom. Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Midii Une, and Hilde Schbeiker formed a group called the "Peacemakers" to promote peace and to prevent wars. Milliardo Peacecraft, formerly known as Zechs Merquis, was appointed the advisor to Her Majesty Queen Relena in the Cinq Kingdom and was a member of the Peacemakers in an attempt to rethink about the relations between the people and the Earth.  
  
As the all went on with their businesses, remnants of the Romafeller Foundation and the White Fang Organization teamed up in a plan to demolish peace and to take over the United Earth Space Alliance through force...  



	2. Disappearance

Chapter 1-Disappearance  
  
August 23, A.C. 198, the day when the war between the colonies and Earth had ended. This was a day when all of the representatives of the United Earth Space Alliance were to meet for important decisions. This meeting was called by Relena Peacecraft in an attempt to stop the making of weapons. Quatre Raberba Winner and Relena Peacecraft both met in front of the Senate Hall on the L1 Colony. Preparing to convince the group of senators the issue they proposed. This meeting was to be about the armaments of the Alliance as well as the policies of the armies situated throughout the alliance. All five once-Gundam pilots represented their respective colonies in this important meeting scheduled to last for a week starting at 4:00PM today.  
  
"Ohayo, Relena," greeted Quatre.  
  
"Ohayo, Quatre," replied Relena.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Quatre. He always seemed to have a sixth sense of things, so he knew what was going on in Relena's mind by reading her face.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Although all of the Gundam pilots knew that each other would be at this meeting. None of them saw each other when entering the building. Soon, the meeting was about to begin.  
  
After the delegates sat down, Relena Peacecraft began. "Honorable senators, you have all been called to this meeting regarding the armaments of the Alliance..."  
  
As she went on, a hundred delegates listened with intention of solving this issue as soon as possible. They wanted a good solution. And with the age range of 18 to 56 in the senate, this issue will not be easy to solve...  
  
* * *  
  
While the meeting proceeded, Duke Dermoil of the Romafeller Foundation planned to take out all of the delegates. As the leader of this newly formed organization, he took several precautions toward this operation. He planned to take captive of the most influential delegates that promoted peace and replace them with ones under his control. He wanted to promote war...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the meeting, 15 minutes had gone by since the meeting started and it was Quatre's turn to talk.  
  
"Honorable delegates," he began, "armaments in the Alliance, in my opinion, are unnecessary. Sure the army would still need weapons to train new soldiers. But, with all of the people at peace, what is the use of weapons?"  
  
Murmurs rose from the delegates. But Quatre pressed on, "Weapons promote war, fighting, and bloodshed. Many of us that have been through that last war had seen many deaths and sadness swept through civilization. During that time, even I regretted seeing the death of so many people... Now, if we were to have armaments, then there would be no peace. Weapons could easily destroy the peace we now have. If we were to have total peace, I'd suggest that all or most of the armaments to be destroyed. There would be no sense of protecting yourselves or even attacking others if there is peace. Thus, I agree that armament should be destroyed, or at least stored away until further notice. Thank you."  
  
Murmurs rose again as Quatre stepped down from the podium. Quatre doubted the fact that the delegates were truly convinced. He did not want to have war once again. Not after what had happened...  
  
As daylight began to die, the debates of the issue had heated up. However, the meeting was adjourned until the next day. Relena thought that many people needed the rest considering the fact that they have been in there for 3 hours...  
  
All five Gundam pilots caught up to each other and went to Heero's place, where they would be resting for the next few days. Relena had other businesses, so she stayed at the Senate Hall.  
  
At Heero's house, all of them sat in the living room and Duo started the conversation.  
  
"It has been a long day," said Duo.  
  
"Well, at least, we're together again and we're doing something," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Wufei.  
  
Everyone was surprised at Wufei's remark and soon laughed. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were all glad to see each other again even though they argued against each other during the meeting. As they sat there conversing, they all pulled their memories back during the war and laughed at some of their foolish actions, even Trowa laughed. Nevertheless, nobody dared to bring up Father Winner's death. They feared that they would break Quatre again... Soon, silence flooded the room.  
  
"Brrrrringggggg," rang the telephone, breaking the silence.  
  
It was for Quatre. He was asked to head down to the Senate Hall for some advice to Relena. Quatre got ready and was ready to go. However, Heero stopped him for a while, telling him "Careful, Quatre, I sense something bad..." Still, Quatre just ignored him and left.  
  
* * *  
  
8:00 AM. It was August 24, A.C. 198 and Trowa was still in the living room. Quatre had been gone since 7:50 PM last night and hadn't returned yet. Trowa phoned the Senate Hall, but no one answered. Then he phoned Relena, but Quatre wasn't there either. All of the pilots were worried and Trowa was the most worried. However, they could only hope that Quatre would be at the meeting today and to explain what happened...  
  
* * *  
  
Hmm, where am I? What's going on here? Why am I here? Quatre thought the moment he woke up. He found himself in a prison cell, cuffed, although he hadn't a clue of what had happened. All he remembered was that he was going to the Senate Hall and then passing out.  
  
As he tried to stand up, he winced. Then he found a shot wound on his head bandaged. He tried to think but his head was still ringing from the shot. Suddenly, he remembered last night's incident. He was riding in his escort car to the Senate Hall when suddenly, a shot came from nowhere, killing his driver. When he got out, three men appeared out of nowhere. Taken by surprise, he was hit on the head and was shot before hitting the pavement, then blank.  
  
"Trowa," he whispered. Dizziness overcame him, and he fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
During the second meeting, Trowa was too worried to even bother with the matter at hand. Duo, Heero, and Wufei were all very worried. Quatre's seat was empty and the delegates who wanted to have armaments were winning. Quatre's absence really affected the delegates' idea of peace. Fortunately, Relena, as a pacifist, adjourned the meeting quickly, and then met with the Gundam pilots.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quatre's absence is not good," Relena said, without knowing that Quatre was missing. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's missing," Trowa said.  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"He headed toward the Senate Hall last night and had been missing since."  
  
"Hmm, I'd better adjourn this meeting until a later date, when all of the delegates are here."  
  
"I'd say you're right, Relena," said Duo.  
  
"Are you going to try to find him?"  
  
"Try? We will definitely find him. We have to," said Trowa confidently.  
  



	3. Search for the Lost

Chapter 2-Search for the Lost  
  
As the Gundam pilots left toward Heero's house, no one spoke. None of them knew where to look first. During their return, they saw a car near the park that was surrounded by the police. Trowa immediately recognized it as Quatre's car. He told the driver to stop and headed there immediately.  
  
At the crime scene, Trowa demanded to look at the driver, but the police wouldn't let him without ID. Then, Heero, as a General, ordered the police to let him see. He was, after all, known by all military men. Trowa recognized the driver's body then began to ask questions about the incident. Heero commanded them to answer all of Trowa's questions. They found out that an anonymous person killed Quatre's driver and that there was somebody's blood on the ground near the car. Trowa asked them to examine the blood on the ground. He was certain that it was Quatre's blood. Now, he is very worried. He thinks that Quatre had been kidnapped. All of his friends tried to comfort him, but he just wanted to start his search for Quatre.  
  
They began to search for Quatre near the park. Quatre, please be all right and please send me a sign of where you are... Trowa pleaded as the search went on...  
  
* * *  
  
At the Senate Hall, Relena had just finished some paperwork regarding her country. She was ready to call it quits for the day, when she heard hissing sounds. As she remained in her seat, she began to doze off. At last, she became unconscious. Two uniformed men with gas masks on carried her out and took her away...  
  
* * *  
  
What the heck is going on here? Who are those men? After men took Relena into his cell, Quatre looked at Relena and found her unconscious. His head was still ringing from his wound. Now, Relena was a prisoner like him. What are they planning to do with them? What is their goal? Quatre still pondered over these questions. Based on his observation, the young Ambassador thought that these men were going to create another war. After all, Relena and himself were both pacifists. It should be apparent that more peacemakers were to be kidnapped to this place.  
  
After a while, Relena woke up and found herself in a prison cell with another man, restrained.  
  
"Quatre?" asked Relena.  
  
"Yes?" replied Quatre.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are we the only two here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I was shot and kidnapped. You were kidnapped as well."  
"Trowa is very worried about you, so were the other pilots."  
  
"I wonder who dares to take captive of us?"  
  
"I can answer that for you," the door opened and a man was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Duke Dermoil," said Relena.  
  
"So I see the former queen still remembers me."  
  
"I thought you were dead," said Quatre.  
  
"So it appears so, but I'm very much alive."  
  
"Why have you taken us here?" asked Relena.  
  
"Why, to take control of the Colonies, of course. And you two are going to help me."  
  
"I don't think so," said Quatre angrily.  
  
"You don't have any choice. Take them."  
  
Quatre and Relena both became unconscious after being injected drugs. They were taken to another part of the base and Duke Dermoil was happy with this plan.  
  
Hmm, this plan will work, no matter what. Now, I just have to capture all the other Gundam pilots and the Alliance will crumple...  
  
* * *  
  
"What?! Relena's missing as well?" Milliardo said with shock. He was with the Gundam pilots when he got the phone call. The Gundam pilots needed his help in finding Quatre and now Relena as well. So far, they're not a step closer in finding the delegates and the Alliance would be in civil war if they were not found.  
  
"Thank you for the information. I'm sure we will find them," Milliardo finished.  
  
"Where are they? This is not good. Do you have any idea who might have taken them?"  
  
"No. All we know is that both Quatre and Relena were taken," answered Duo.  
  
"Well, then. I'd better call an emergency meeting."  
  
* * *  
  
What is this? Where am I now? What are they doing? Quatre woke up sooner than the Duke would have known. He was after all a Gundam pilot. Quatre saw that he was strapped on a piece of machinery perpendicular to the floor and so was Relena, although she hadn't wakened yet. Nobody knew that he was awake. He saw that both of them have tubes and wires all over their bodies and in front of him was a capsule containing a body, although he has no clue who it was.  
  
What the heck? The body in the capsule was beginning to move and suddenly, he could see the face of the body. That body has his face. Quatre was beginning to freak out. So they are planning to use the cloning technology to replace the delegates. Cloning technology had been successful before the colonies were built, but this technology was criticized and the citizens were against it, so it was prohibited. Somehow, they managed to keep it under the public nose all this time. Damn it. Quatre knew that he needed a way to escape from this place and to reveal this horrible experiment to the public. But how?...  



	4. Suspicion

Chapter 3- Suspicion  
  
"Honorable representatives. I have called this meeting on behalf of Her Excellency Relena Peacecraft and Honorable Ambassador Quatre Raberba Winner. They have been missing for 5 days now and it is important that they are found quickly..." Milliardo Peacecraft had just begun an emergency meeting regarding their missing leaders. As he went on, delegates became restless and some of them were worried about the leaders as well.  
  
"Advisor..." a voice came from nowhere.  
  
Relena and Quatre appeared in the doorway to the Senate room and descended the stairs.  
  
"Your Highness," Milliardo greeted.  
  
"Quatre's back," Trowa said in disbelief. But there's something on his mind. What is it, Quatre?  
  
"I am sorry to have you to worry about our disappearance. The fact was that we had some businesses back in the Colonies and we had to leave immediately without letting you know. Gomen nasai," explained Relena.  
  
Most delegates were convinced with this, but the Gundam pilots were not. However, as the meeting for the issue that they had discussed 5 days before resumed, the Gundam pilots put the abnormality aside and focused on the issue at hand. As the meeting resumed, Heero, Trowa, and Duo all were concerned about Quatre, because he was beginning to promote war rather than peace. All of them thought that his sudden change of mind was odd.  
  
Something is definitely wrong. This is not the Quatre I knew. Trowa doubted that if it really was Quatre.  
  
After the meeting was adjourned, Trowa tried to find Quatre, but he was nowhere to be found. Duo, Heero, and Wufei were all trying to find him but they had no luck.  
  
"What is going on here? Quatre's definitely not himself," said Trowa worriedly.  
  
"Trowa, I don't think Quatre really has returned. So be careful around him," said Heero. In his mind, Heero was saying I would kill Quatre if I see him next time...  
  
As they continued their search, they found Relena and Quatre along with Milliardo.  
  
"Hey Quatre! Wait up," said Duo.  
  
Quatre just kept going.  
  
Milliardo turned around while Relena and Quatre kept going.  
  
"Hey, Milliardo, I don't think that those two really are Relena and Quatre," said Duo.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Milliardo.  
  
"I think they're fakes," said Wufei.  
  
"Fakes? Well, that explains it all. I mean, Relena isn't like herself."  
  
They saw that the two delegates were still going, so they caught up with them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" whispered Milliardo.  
  
"I'm going to kill them," said Heero.  
  
"Nani! Are you nuts!? They might be our link to Relena and Quatre!" said Milliardo.  
  
"I guess you're right. We'll leave them and surveillance their moves."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later turn into days and the Gundam pilots saw that the two fakes of their friends would only communicate with their maker, but have no intentions of going back to the base whatsoever. Heero was getting restless and so was Milliardo. Thus, they decided to kill them.  
  
In the morning before the last meeting, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Milliardo, and Wufei all went to the Senate Hall. Quatre and Relena were always there no matter what. The Gundam pilots all knew where the fakes were and headed straight for them.  
  
"We will be cautious around the 'targets,' master," said "Relena" into the communication link.  
  
Suddenly, the door was forced open and without any warnings, "Relena" and "Quatre" were killed. Milliardo hurried to the communication link and saw Duke Dermoil just before he cut off the link.  
  
"I think I know who kidnapped Relena and Quatre," said Milliardo quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, another unannounced meeting was held. This time, Milliardo Peacecraft knew what was going on.  
  
"Delegates, I have called you here because there is an important issue at hand. As you can see, Her Excellency and Mr. Winner are not here. This is because the ones that we saw two days before were clones and four of my colleagues and myself had killed them before any mischief would have befallen upon us. The cloning technology had been developing secretly under our noses by the Romafeller Foundation. Although the Foundation was destroyed, Duke Dermoil, leader of the Romafeller Foundation, had been alive all these years. He had kidnapped our two leaders!" said the advisor indignantly.  
  
A commotion rose as he ended his sentence, but Duo, who hadn't been paying attention, was thinking about something else.  
  
Man, I gotta go potty! I guess I'll just slip out of here and return after. Duo then slipped out of the room quietly with all this commotion around.  
  
Meanwhile, with all the commotion, no one heard the hissing of sleeping gas coming into the Senate Room through the ventilation shafts. As the commotion continued, delegates began to lose consciousness, soon all of them were unconscious and so were the Gundam pilots. The masked men came in and took Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo Peacecraft, to where Quatre and Relena were...  
  
* * *  
  
Flushing sound coming from the bathroom. Duo had finally relieved himself and was returning to the Senate room. Suddenly, he hid behind a corner and peeked to see Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo being dragged away.  
  
"What the heck?" said Duo. Without a second thought, Duo followed the men. He thought that they were here to take them to where Quatre and Relena were...  
  
* * *  
  
I have to get out of here. It is very important that I contact the others. Quatre and Relena were both back in their cell after the cloning process. Quatre knew where the cloning room was, for he pretended to be asleep when they were carrying him back to his cell. Suddenly, the door to their cell was opened. Quatre, who was getting stronger, decided to break out of here. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei. His eyes grew wide.  
  
After they were dropped to the floor, the door closed, Quatre hurried to Trowa's side, and having special abilities, determined that they were all unconscious.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa! Wake up!" Quatre shook Trowa hard, but Trowa didn't reply.  
  
Quatre then tried to wake up Heero, Wufei, and Milliardo, but got no reply as well. He was determined that they were all affected by sleeping gas.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened again. This time, it was Duke Dermoil standing there.  
  
Quatre had the sudden urge to hit the leader. He tried but took a blow before landing his feet on the duke. He hit the ground and was unconscious. Then two men took him away and the door slid shut...  
  
------  
  
This is getting cheezy... Well I've noticed that I've made a lot of mistakes... but hey, I wrote this before I even watched Endless Waltz and I guess I wasn't think while writing this... ^_^; *Childish Duo... Sigh* 


	5. Endangered Liberty

Chapter 4-Endangered Liberty  
  
Duo had followed the men to this place. So this is where they had taken all of my friends. It's a wonder why no one would bother to look in this place. It's basically a ruin. If I hadn't followed them, I would have never found their secret hideout. Duo saw that the base of Duke Dermoil was in the ruins of a building that had collapsed in the War of A.C. 195.  
  
He followed them underground and saw where their friends were held captive. But he didn't see the men taking Quatre away, nor did he see Duke Dermoil, because he was so busy being a lookout for Romafeller soldiers and trying to think of a plan to rescue his friends.  
  
Great, now what am I suppose to do? I can't wait in here all day. They'll find me for sure. I know what I could do. But the problem is how... Duo has been pondering hard about thinking up a plan to free his friends. He was never good at deep thinking...  
  
* * *  
  
Heero was the first to wake up. He saw himself in a cell with Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, and Relena, but Quatre was nowhere to be found. He started waking the others up, but they just kept on dozing... Damn it. Where is Quatre? Where are we? Where's Duo? Shit! Soon, however, the others started waking up; Relena as the last.  
  
"Heero!" exclaimed Relena, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing that you are," answered Heero.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" asked Trowa worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, he was here when we left," said Relena.  
  
"At any rate, we need to get out of here," said Heero. "Everyone, clear the door."  
  
As soon as everyone got out of his way, Heero started ramming the door. He rammed the door four times before the door finally gave way. After all, it was made out of titanium alloy. After every blow to the door, everyone could hear a crack in his bone and they all winced, especially Relena.  
  
As soon as the door fell, everyone ran into the hall. Duo, hearing the big "boom," ran out of his hiding place and saw Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, and Relena. But he didn't see Quatre. Before he could ask them about Quatre, they rushed him back into the dark room once again.  
  
While everyone rushed into the dark room where Duo was hiding, Heero was sitting beside a wall, trying bones back and stayed behind. Crack, crack, crack, crack. He had just finished putting his bones back and bandaging them up when soldiers began to come. He hadn't had the time to run into the room. He saw the soldiers coming and he didn't surrender. He was shot in his right arm and in his stomach. Then he was hit in the head by one of the Romafeller men, and he became unconscious and was taken prisoner once again.  
  
"Sheesh, next time, make a quieter exit, will ya?" said Duo.  
  
"Shhhhh!" said everyone.  
  
"Geez, well excuse me for living," whispered Duo.  
  
After the noise outside had lowered, they began to talk quietly.  
  
"Where is this place?" asked Relena.  
  
"I know where it is, and I'll help you escape... I hope we won't get lost though," said Duo in a wimpy way.  
  
"Great, count on Duo to get us out of here," said Wufei.  
  
"Now, don't start an argument. Besides, we still need to find Quatre before leaving," said Trowa.  
  
"Where's Heero?" asked Relena.  
  
"I thought he was right behind us."  
  
"Now, we have to first find Heero then find Quatre," said Milliardo, "then we'll need to get out of here."  
  
"But how will we be able to find Quatre and Heero?" asked Trowa.  
  
No one had an answer.  
  
------  
  
This is starting to get shorter and shorter... ^_^; By the way, I should give credit to Pikaniki Yawri who work this fic with me... 


	6. Brainwashed

Chapter 5-Brainwashed  
  
Oy, my head. Now, where am I? Huh? Quatre woke up and saw Heero in the room as well, tied to a chair. He looked around and saw that they were in a room elaborately decorated for a party more likely, rather than holding prisoners. He himself was tied to a chair as well and the room was very bright with the lights and the fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Heero, what happened?" asked Quatre. He saw Heero's wounds and that there was blood coming out of his mouth. Both of them each had a trickle of blood coming out of the corners of their mouths but Quatre didn't notice his blood in his mouth.  
  
Heero didn't reply. Quatre thought that the inhuman Gundam pilot was exhausted. Either that or he simply didn't want to reply and that he was focusing on something else. He observed Heero's face but before he could figure out Heero's condition and expression, the door opened.  
  
In the doorway, there stood two people. It was for Quatre and Heero to determine who they were despite that the lighting in the room was brighter than that of the hall. Soon, however, they determined that the two new comers were ladies.  
  
Who are they? I can't determine their identity. Heero thought about them but still didn't know who they were.  
  
"Dorothy? Mariemaya?" said Quatre uncertainly.  
  
Indeed, they were Dorothy Catalonia and Mariemaya Khushrenada. Nevertheless, there was something different about them. Mariemaya was older than she was supposed to be and Dorothy seemed more aggressive than she did a few months ago. Dorothy had been Relena's second-in-command next to Milliardo Peacecraft until she disappeared in December. Mariemaya was presumed to be dead after their last encounter in the Colonies, but somehow, she survived the explosion and suddenly became 9 years older than she was supposed to be.  
  
"Yes, it is us," answered Mariemaya. As they stepped into the pilots' views, Mariemaya was much taller than last time and was much older. Her hair was still as it had been last time Quatre saw her, short like Catherine's. Dorothy was just herself as always, arrogant and war loving.  
  
"What happened to you? You can't be Mariemaya," said Quatre, with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"I'm a clone, but much older than my original self. And much smarter as well," answered Mariemaya.  
  
This isn't right. Cloning a person is against the laws of nature. Mariemaya made a terrible mistake cloning herself. "Where is the real Mariemaya?" asked Quatre.  
  
"She's dead..., but I'm her, and I will always be."  
  
"Mariemaya, we don't have to answer to them now. Let's just get on with our plan," said Dorothy.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" asked Heero grimly.  
  
"We will brainwash both of you and program you under our command," said Dorothy plainly. "Of course, this is just an experiment. We'll try it on Heero Yuy first."  
  
"Why him? You guys have gone too far this time," exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"Heero has a stronger will than you, Quatre Raberba Winner, and we will win this time," said Mariemaya. "Take him away."  
  
Two men came into the room and another came in with a needle in his hands. Two men restrained Heero, while the other was giving him an injection. Heero resisted the effect of the drug, but soon, he lost consciousness, and they dragged him away.  
  
"Heero! Heero!" yelled Quatre, in an attempt to wake Heero up. But Heero didn't stir. As he tried even more, Dorothy stepped toward him and punched his left cheek, causing his yelling to stop.  
  
"Don't worry about him. After all, he will be your enemy soon enough... Or should I say your ally?" Dorothy's maniacal laughter filled the air and Quatre's anger rose. It was very unlike him to have a temper. Then a screen descended from the ceiling and Quatre saw Heero strapped to a chair in a room with machinery all around him. He saw two men injected a drug and then Heero woke up but he didn't try to break out and two round, metallic pads were attached to his head. Later, a helmet with a lot of machinery over it descended onto Heero's head. The men strapped the helmet to his head and soon, the procedure began.  
  
Electrical impulses began to get inside Heero's head. Heero gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, but the painful process made him yell out loud. Quatre's eyes grew wide as he oversaw the procedure. He soon looked away. Quatre did not want to look at Heero's painful expression. Then a shadow loomed over him and he looked up, directly into Dorothy's gray-blue eyes. As they looked into each other's eyes, Dorothy closed up against Quatre and their lips met.  
  
As the two are locked in a kiss, Quatre was suddenly met with visions of the future. He saw the evil Heero with him evil as well and then Dorothy being shot. His eyes grew wide and Dorothy, sensing Quatre's discomfort, broke away. Quatre is then hit with heartache. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and bent over, trying to overcome the effects of the heartache.  
  
"My heart..." whispered Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked with mocked concern.  
  
Quatre didn't answer and looked up at her once again. Soon, he saw Heero's painful expression as he tried to resist the brainwashing. However, Quatre knew that Heero couldn't withstand it any longer. Tears began to well in his eyes. Be strong, Quatre. We will survive and overcome this. Quatre willed himself to be stronger.  
  
After 30 minutes, Heero was blank of any expression and he seems to have no memory. Then, Mariemaya came into view and inserted something into Heero's temporal lobe. Then, two men came in and took the restraints off of Heero and Heero followed Mariemaya. The screen then ascended and Quatre was overwhelmed with emotion. Soon, Mariemaya and Heero entered the room.  
  
"Quatre, meet Heero Yuy," said Mariemaya mischievously.  
  
"NO, he's not Heero!" replied Quatre.  
  
"Soon, he will be for you. Heero?"  
  
Heero advanced toward Quatre and knocked him out. Then he dragged the unconscious Quatre toward his new life...  
  
------  
  
From my point... This looks very short... Oh well... 


	7. Heero: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 6-Heero: Friend or Foe?  
  
As Quatre was being reprogrammed, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, and Relena hid in the dark room planning their escape.  
  
"We have to find Quatre and Heero," said Trowa.  
  
"But we must make contact with the outside world!" argued Milliardo.  
  
"What do you think, Relena?" said Duo.  
  
"Well, I think that we should look for Heero and Quatre first," answered Relena.  
  
"Your Highness, we must make contact with the outside world first. With more men, we would be able to find Heero and Quatre in the base more quickly then just by ourselves," said Milliardo. His words convinced Relena and they were to escape first then find Heero and Quatre.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo led the way out of this place. As they rounded their second corner, they suddenly saw two familiar faces: Heero and Quatre, with 6 Romafeller soldiers escorting them. Heero and Quatre spotted Duo heading this way. Duo attacked the soldiers and other Gundam pilots also joined in the fight. When they defeated the soldiers, they were faced with an even more formidable opponent: Heero.  
  
Heero started off by punching Duo in the face while Quatre just stood on the side.  
  
"Heero, what'd you do that for?" asked Duo, in shock of what Heero had just done.  
  
"I'm just following my orders," replied Heero.  
  
Heero then started to attack the others, and the pilots had a difficult time trying to defeat their former leader. Nevertheless, as time passes, they had the advantage over Heero. Finally, Wufei wanted to end this fight. He took the gun out of Duo's pocket and shot Heero in the leg.  
  
"HEERO!" cried Quatre. He immediately rushed to Heero's side as soon as he was down.  
  
Heero tried to get up, but Trowa and Wufei immediately restrained him. Duo didn't have a hard time restraining Quatre because he seemed to have a weaker will then before.  
  
"I say we kill them. After all, they are clones. The real Heero and Quatre would never hurt us," suggested Milliardo.  
  
"NO! I don't think they're clones. If they are clones, then why did they get hurt before we even laid our hands on them?" said Trowa.  
  
Before any decision was made about Heero and Quatre, Romafeller soldiers came and Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, and Relena fled the scene.  
  
"Are you okay, clones?" asked the soldier in command. He said the word "clones" loud enough for the other pilots to hear in order to corroborate the idea that Heero and Quatre were clones.  
  
"See, I told you they were clones," said Milliardo angrily while running.  
  
Trowa said nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
After many encounters with the Romafeller soldiers, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, and Relena finally escape. They went immediately to the Senate Hall, but no one was there. So Relena had to call for an unannounced meeting.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, it was 4:30 PM, September 1, A.C. 198. All the delegates gathered at the Senate Hall for the meeting. Before the meeting started, everyone was in his/her seat. Surprisingly, Heero and Quatre were there as well.  
  
What are those two doing here? Did they get the notice as well? Duo was surprised at the appearance of Quatre and Heero. In fact, all were surprised.  
  
Relena started, "As you might have known already, the reason why this meeting is in progress is because we have a major issue on our hands. Duke Dermoil has returned and he has been conducting secret experiments under our noses. I, myself, and some other delegates were taken to the base but have escaped. Now, we need your military support to capture the remnants of the Romafeller Foundation. Who will help us?"  
  
As she ended, the support was 98%. Heero and Quatre both didn't vote to capture the Romafeller Foundation. Otherwise, all of the delegates were willing to lend a hand in the capture of Duke Dermoil.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Heero and Quatre spent their night at the Senate Hall. Quatre told Dorothy that mobile suits and armies were heading toward the base tomorrow. Dorothy received the message and told him that they would be evacuating that night.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Quatre, finishing the report.  
  
"So His and Her Excellency would be safe?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Relena and the others will fail their mission."  
  
"Oh yes." Soon, evil laughter filled the air.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long day trying to find the elusive Romafeller Organization, Relena was utterly upset. Her plan of capturing Duke Dermoil failed, since there was no one at the base. Nevertheless, they did find remnants of life in there as in prisoners of before.  
  
Damn, I'll bet either Heero or Quatre reported back to Duke Dermoil about our plan. I should have issued the order to kill or capture Heero and Quatre during that meeting. Relena was very upset at Heero and Quatre, but she didn't know where they were. In fact, nobody knew where they were.  
  
If Heero and Quatre kept on coming to the meetings regarding the Romafeller foundation, we will never get to Duke Dermoil...  
  
------  
  
Sheesh, Milliardo sure changes his mind quick... And I made a mistake in the chapter about the other pilots getting kidnapped. Duo wasn't suppose to be kidnapped... It was suppose to be Heero, Trowa, Milliardo, and Wufei. Gomen ne! 


	8. A New Pilot...

Chapter 7-A New Pilot...  
  
With the failed plan, Relena, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo all met together secretly regarding the livelihood of Heero and Quatre.  
  
"If Heero and Quatre keep on giving clues to the Romafeller Organization, we'll never be able to get anything good accomplished," said Relena worriedly.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to kill those two once and for all," said Milliardo defiantly.  
  
No one had any other solutions but to agree with the advisor's suggestion.  
  
* * *  
  
The day was September 3, A.C. 198. Relena Peacecraft called for the last meeting for the issue of armaments. Every delegate gathered there, except Heero. Trowa was sensing a battle without Heero there.  
  
As the meeting went on, Heero still didn't show up. However, Mariemaya and Dorothy both showed up despite of the Senate's disapproval. They said that they were there to find out the decision of the Senate regarding the armament of the Alliance. Quatre just sat there quietly and peacefully.  
  
Something's not right. If Heero weren't here, Quatre would be worried. Why isn't he worried? Perhaps they have a plan that involved Heero not being here? Duo was getting suspicious of Heero's absence. But he couldn't think of Heero and Quatre's plans…  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of the meeting, the building shook. Relena immediately pushed a button that showed the situation outside. A Gundam Mobile Suit was outside attacking the Senate Hall. Quatre was smiling secretly.  
  
"Heero?" whispered Relena.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the Gundam started to attack the Senate Hall, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei all rushed outside, ready for combat. They saw Heero's new Gundam and were glad that they had completed their new Gundams as well before heading here. Out of all of the Gundam pilots, only Quatre didn't rebuild a new Gundam or even his old Gundam. He didn't think that it would be necessary.  
  
With the new Gundam, Heero was quick in his assault. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw three new Gundams emerging around him.  
  
"So, I wasn't the only one who built a new Gundam," said Heero plainly. "This will promise to be a great battle."  
  
By then, Quatre had already rushed outside to see the battle with Dorothy and Mariemaya not far behind.  
  
Soon, the battle raged on. Heero's new Gundam apparently had the better advantage against the other three and he was winning.  
  
"Damn, we can't let Heero beat us!" said Trowa. "We must protect the delegates!"  
  
"I'm with you!" said Duo.  
  
Even so, Heero was getting the better of the three Gundam pilots. He headed straight for Trowa and went in for the kill. He used his beam saber to deal the final blow against Trowa.  
  
Seeing this, Quatre unexpectedly snapped back into the reality. The brainwash lost its effect and Romafeller's hold on him was no more.  
  
"TROWA?! TROWA! NOOOOOO! HEERO! STOP IT!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Heero couldn't hear him, so Trowa's life was still in danger.  
  
"Damn it, so our brainwashing system has a weakness to it," said Mariemaya.  
  
"I'll contact some men to take him away, Your Highness," said Dorothy.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After that, some Romafeller men came, knocked out Quatre, and took him to the new base on Earth.  
  
While Quatre was taken away once again, Trowa's life was still in danger and all the other Gundams were malfunctioning. All of a sudden, a shot came from nowhere. None of the other Gundams fired that shot. When the all turned to see where the shot came from, it was from another Gundam!  
  
"What the heck? Quatre? Is that you?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Hmmm…" came the reply. It was a lady's voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Duo.  
  
"Someone."  
  
As soon as she finished her last sentence, she immediately attacked Heero. Heero, surprised by this new Gundam, was no match for her. She had the advantage against him, so he retreated.  
  
"I'll see you again someday," said Heero gravely.  
  
* * *  
  
After Heero's retreat, all of the Gundam pilots took their Gundams into hiding. They saw where the new Gundam was and went to greet the pilot.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Duo.  
  
She didn't reply. She just simply disappeared into the forest…  
  
Great, another one of them. Another one of those silent types. Duo thought and then sighed *sweat drop*.  
  
------  
  
*Sigh*, Duo, you're too childish...  
  
Duo: I am not!  
  
Ketra: Sure you aren't. *rolls her eyes*  
  
Duo: Wahhhhh!  
  
Pikaniki: Told ya so...  
  
Everybody: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ketra: ^_^; 


	9. The Order to Kill Relena

Chapter 8-The Order to Kill Relena  
  
With the failed mission, Heero returned to the Romafeller base with disappointment. Dorothy and Mariemaya were both waiting for Heero, while Quatre was kept in a prison cell.  
  
Seeing his mistresses, Heero bowed down and said, "I failed you, my mistresses. Forgive me…"  
  
"You did all you can. In fact, you have done a great deal. Now, your service is needed once again and you are to discover the identity of your attacker. Capture him if you can. Go," commanded Mariemaya.  
  
"Yes, my mistress."  
  
After Heero left their sights, Mariemaya said, "Quatre's comeback is an unfortunate turn of events. Let's just hope that Heero would not during the battle. We also must destroy the three that they cared the most quickly."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, there's another one?" exclaimed Relena. She didn't believe a single word they were saying.  
  
"It's true, and it's a girl too," said Duo.  
  
"Personally, I don't think women should pilot mobile suits. They're too weak in my opinion," said Wufei. Relena and Duo shot a dangerous look toward Wufei.  
  
"Well, that's your opinion and keep it to yourself. We have a lady in our presence," said Duo.  
  
Suddenly, Lucrezia Noin called Relena and informed her of an attack on Earth near the Cinq Kingdom. Then, she said that two Gundams were fighting each other.  
  
"Thank you, Noin," said Relena. With a sense of concern about her country, she and the other Gundam pilots left for Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"I need to finish this mission quickly," said Heero. He wasn't getting anything done by battling against the new Gundam. He was sent to destroy the Cinq Kingdom until the new Gundam showed up. He was losing the battle, but soon, he remembered that his mistress had told him to capture or kill the new pilot. Nevertheless, it occurred to Heero that he might not even succeed in killing the pilot, much less capturing him.  
  
As the battle raged on, Relena, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo arrived at the Cinq Kingdom, only to see a battle near by.  
  
"This battle is going to injure the civilians if those two keep coming toward civilization," said Relena worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Duo, "We'll make sure that those two don't demolish any cities with this battle." As he finished his sentence, Trowa, Wufei, and himself went to the battle scene with their Gundams.  
  
The battle was brutal, but it was getting nowhere. It seemed that Heero had noticed not to underestimate or let his guard down against this new Gundam and at times, it seemed that they are evenly matched. Still, the lady soon had the advantage. She was about to finish Heero, when suddenly, Relena appeared in her personal plane, interrupting the fight temporarily.  
  
The lady didn't care about the livelihood of the Queen, so she decided to destroy the plane. As she starting to bring death upon the pacifist, Heero realized what was happening and snapped back into reality. Immediately, he stopped the lady from killing Relena and dealt a blow to the Gundam. Relena was surprised by Heero's move and knew that he wasn't "evil" anymore. However, after the blow, Heero had a pounding headache and he became unconscious.  
  
"Heero?" said Duo. "HEERO!" The unconscious pilot fell out of his cockpit and onto the solid ground. All of the Gundam pilots except for the lady rushed to Heero's side. Nonetheless, they were soon under attack from the Romafeller soldiers, who retreated after capturing Heero and his Gundam.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it. They must have come to get Heero and to get him to 'their' side again," said Duo.  
  
"Whose side is the woman on, anyway? One minute, she's fighting Heero for us, the next, she is trying to kill Relena. She's so fickle," said Wufei exasperated.  
  
"Wufei, I'm getting tired of your complaining."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr…"  
  
"Stop it. Now you two should try to get along or else we'll lose Heero and Quatre," said Relena.  
  
"She's right," said Trowa.  
  
[Ketra: Hey! Trowa actually spoke! That's a first.] [Pikaniki: you're right. It's amazing.]  
  
"Yeah, we'll stop. Now, how are we going to rescue Heero and Quatre? We don't even know where they are," said Duo.  
  
As he finishes his sentence, Relena's laptop gave a beep, indicating an incoming message.  
  
"Hold on a sec. I need to read this," said Relena.  
  
She read the message and it answered Duo's question. It was a message from Mariemaya. The message said:  
  
  
Your Royal Highness:  
  
This is Mariemaya Khushrenada. I am requesting your presence at my Italian mansion in Vienna tomorrow @ 7:00 PM. I believe there are some interesting proposals that you would want to hear from me. In fact, I would like for all of the Gundam pilots to be here. This is an invitation that you must not miss. If you miss it, Heero and Quatre will be under my control forever.  
  
Mariemaya  
  
  
"Well, I guess we're obligated to go," said Duo.  
  
"What a bad way to force someone to go to a party," said Wufei.  
  
"Hey, it's not a party, it's a proposal meeting," said Trowa.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Still, we must get ready for tomorrow night," said Relena. Soon, everyone dispersed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did she get the message?" asked Mariemaya.  
  
"Yes, your Highness," answered Dorothy.  
  
"Tomorrow promises to be quite a night," said Duke Dermoil.  
  
Evil laughter filled the air.  
  
------  
  
I've made Mariemaya too ignorant and stuff... Duke Dermoil's role's changing too... Ayi, yi, yi... _; 


	10. Mariemaya's Proposal

Chapter 9-Mariemaya's Proposal  
  
September 5, A.C. 198. 7:00 PM. All of the Gundam pilots and Relena were at Mariemaya's mansion, which was situated by the sea and is about a mile away from the city of Vienna. They were about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and inside was Mariemaya, Dorothy, and Duke Dermoil.  
  
"Dorothy!" exclaimed Relena. She had worried about Dorothy for a long time ever since she was missing.  
  
"Yes Relena, it's me," answered Dorothy grimly. She had no emotion on her face, not even a smirk.  
  
Relena was greatly disturbed by Dorothy's behavior. "What did you do to Dorothy?" demanded her.  
  
"Nothing, we simply made her evil," answered Duke Dermoil simply.  
  
"Why are we suppose to be here?" asked Duo.  
  
"Why, to settle a conflict of course," said Mariemaya. "Please, follow me."  
  
They followed her into a conference room elaborately decorated. There was a glass wall at the opposite end of the door that displayed the oceanic scenery and can also be used as a screen for projections.  
  
When they all settled down, Mariemaya started. "I have invited you all to this meeting because I know you'll be interested in this proposal that I will present to you now. As you know, I have held captive Heero and Quatre for about 14 days now. And much has happened over the course of this hostage situation. My proposal is that you let the Romafeller Organization take over the Alliance and we will give you back your friends."  
  
"How will we know that you haven't kept our friends once you've taken control of the Alliance?" asked Relena. "And how will we know that you haven't made a clone of them and still held captive of Heero and Quatre?"  
  
"Your friends will be coming soon. Then, you will inspect the entire place to make sure that there aren't any other clones. Will this be good enough?" asked Mariemaya.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Before long, Heero and Quatre were both in the room, without being handcuffed, and the group inspected the place. When they were all back in the conference room, they saw that they were tricked. A group of Romafeller soldiers were already there, waiting for their return. They were commanded to take captive of all of the pilots and Relena.  
  
Quatre, wanting to save his friends, attacked the closest soldier. Heero did the same thing. Nevertheless, the other soldiers shot them in their arms.  
  
All of a sudden, Dorothy snapped back into the reality. While the other Gundam pilots attacked the soldiers, Dorothy was taking in of all the action here.  
  
Although the pilots were successful in defeating most of soldiers, they were still outnumbered. Then, Mariemaya took out a gun and pointed at Relena.  
  
"Put down your guns, or the Princess dies," threatened Mariemaya.  
  
Everyone had no choice but to do what she said. It seemed that there is no way that they get out of this.  
  
------  
  
*thinking: Maybe I SHOULD let Mariemaya kill Relena...*  
  
Pikaniki: "OR THE PRINCESS DIES"??? Isn't that just funky?  
  
Ketra: I dunno... maybe it is...  
  
Pikaniki: Why didn't she kill her?!!!  
  
Ketra: Cuz that's the way that we had done it...  
  
Pikaniki: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ketra ^_~; 


	11. Quatre's Sacrifice

Chapter 10-Quatre's Sacrifice  
  
It seemed like a hopeless situation, with Mariemaya pointing a gun at Relena point blank. Out of the blue, Dorothy attacked Mariemaya, forcing the clone to drop her gun. Her attack was effective, however, until Duke Dermoil decided to hit her. Her short offensive period thus ended.  
  
"DOROTHY!" cried Quatre. He tried to get to Dorothy but was stopped by two men.  
  
Mariemaya stood up and retrieved her gun. She then changed her target to Dorothy. "Traitor! How dare you! Well, no matter, you'll go with them as well and shall go first," said Mariemaya evilly.  
  
Quatre, taking this a sign of danger, hit the nearby soldiers. As Mariemaya pulled the trigger, Quatre ran toward Dorothy. The shot went through Quatre's stomach and he winced. By his momentum, Quatre broke the window and fell into the ocean.  
  
"QUATRE! NOOOOOOO!" cried Trowa in vain.  
  
He and Dorothy rushed to the broken window just in time to see Quatre fall into the Mediterranean Sea.  
  
Trowa, don't worry about me. I've gone to a better place. Quatre gave Trowa this last message before plunging into the ocean.  
  
* * *  
  
Iria… Iria awoke with a start. She swore that she heard Quatre's voice. Then, a breeze came in and a letter landed in her lap. It was Quatre's letter for her. Soon, she remembered as she flashed back.  
  
A few days ago, Quatre gave her this letter before he went to the meeting. He had said, "Iria, I trust your judgement, open this letter when you know it's time."  
  
In the present, Iria had wondered what he meant. Now, she knew. She opened the envelope and inside was an official paper. It said:  
  
I, Quatre Raberba Winner, hereby name my heir Iria Winner from the day that I die…  
  
No! No! It can't be! Thought Iria. There was no way that Quatre could have died.  
  
* * *  
  
After Quatre sacrificed himself, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo all attacked the Romafeller soldiers. Dorothy, seeing her loved one die, attacked Mariemaya in frenzy. Duke Dermoil saw what was happening and activated the chip inside Heero's head to control him. Nonetheless, in the crossfire, the controller was hit. Heero's chip shorted out and Heero clutched his head in pain. Heero fell unconscious. Then, the chip blew up, damaging his brain.  
  
[Ketra: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. *winces*] [Pikaniki: Hey! If he's the perfect soldier, shouldn't the effect of the explosion wear off pretty soon? (Just kidding) I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon to see the end of the fight. That's too bad. Really too bad… Oh well.] [Readers: Who cares about what you think! Just get on with the story!] [Ketra: All right, all right! Sheesh, tough crowd…] [Pikaniki: Oh right! Just one last comment. Hmph! No respect! We're the authors and you're the readers; at least give us some credit.]  
  
"HEERO!" cried both Duo and Relena. Duo shot many soldiers as he and Relena rushed to Heero's side.  
  
"Heero! Are you okay? Heero, talk to me!" cried Relena.  
  
By then, many of the Romafeller soldiers had died and the last of them surrendered. Duke Dermoil was injured and Mariemaya was beat up pretty badly by Dorothy. In the end, the pilots won, although they lost their good friend.  
  
------  
  
Ketra: Please, Miss Relena, stop groveling over Heero-kun.  
  
Relena: Shut up, you *beep*. I'm the queen, and Heero's mine.  
  
Heero: No, I'm not! You selfish brat.  
  
Relena: What!!!!  
  
*Heero and Relena starts arguing*  
  
Pikaniki: *takes out gun and shoots Relena*  
  
Heero: Arigato, Pikaniki-chan. 


	12. Lost Forever

Chapter 11-Lost Forever  
  
That night, after defeating Mariemaya and Romafeller, Trowa immediately called the police and requested for a boat. He planned to find Quatre. Nevertheless, Relena and Duo talked him out of it until morning. Besides, they had a more important situation to attend to; Heero is slipping away. He was taken to the hospital minutes after Trowa called the police. To Trowa, Quatre's life might be dependent on him, but when he heard the phrase, Don't worry, I've gone to a better place, he knew that he had to go with Heero.  
  
At the hospital, Duo and Relena both paced rather quickly while waiting for the doctor to give them the news upon Heero's condition. No one bothered to tell them to stop although when Quatre was here, he would have calmed them down. Trowa was near tears even thinking about Quatre. At long last, the doctor came out.  
  
"What news have you about Heero?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have bad news," said the doctor.  
  
"What?" asked Relena anxiously.  
  
"Heero's condition is bad. He is in a state of coma and he might not even come out of it. His brain and some part of his nervous system have been damaged. If he comes out of the coma, it is virtually impossible for him to communicate or even perform simple tasks."  
  
After hearing this, Duo started to cry and Relena fainted.  
  
[Ketra: Wow, Duo cried… Well, what do you expect from a "man" who lost his best friend?] [Pikaniki: Hello! Who said Duo was a "man." I thought she was a woman] [Duo: I'm a man! Man! Man! Man! Man! MAN!!! You got that] [Pikaniki: All right, all right! Geez, you act so much like a bomb, ready to explode any moment]  
  
Milliardo was quick to break Relena's fall. Wufei just simply stood there. Trowa was taking Quatre's death pretty hard and wasn't paying attention to the doctor.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Duo sadly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
When they went in to see Heero, they saw him in a bed with a bandaged head and all these gadgets around him. Duo looked away from Heero's face. He was taking Heero's condition very hard. Soon, they left, leaving Duo and Heero alone.  
  
From that day on, Duo stayed with Heero all day long and Relena visited Heero often. Trowa sent out a search party to find Quatre's body but never did find the corpse. He mourned much about Quatre's death. Wufei went away. Iria found Trowa and together, they planned to search high and low for Quatre. The Maganacs learned about their little master's death and were so angry that they planned to kill Mariemaya, but Iria told them that killing Quatre's killer wouldn't be what Quatre had wanted. Thus, the Maganacs were told to take care of the Winner Estate until Iria's return. Catherine Bloom was told to take over the circus while Trowa searched for Quatre. This terrible incident changed everyone's lives…  
  
A figure stands over Quatre's body and thought, Don't worry, Quatre is in good hands…  
  
The End  
  
------  
  
Duo: *fuming* *overly articulate* I---AM---A---MAN!!!! M-A-N!!!!  
  
Ketra: *sweatdrop* *nervous laugh* I think we get the point, Duo-kun.  
  
Duo: *rants on and on and on*  
  
Ketra: I'll go now...  
  
Pikaniki: Hello, Duo, you are not a man. You're a girl.  
  
Duo: Ahhh!!! *turns on Pikaniki* *fight erupts*  
  
Ketra: Bye, bye... For now... 


End file.
